The Boy No One Noticed
by SylasBlack
Summary: A Potter in Slytherin? One would never think it was possible. Hadrian Potter, the twin of Harry Potter, is in his sixth year. Everyone else rejected him but one certain Slytherin decides to befriend him, Draco Malfoy. Hadrian starts receiving letters from a man named 'Tom.' He grows fond of the man he's never met. Voldemort x Hadrian fanfiction. Don't like? Don't read.


Chapter One.

If Hadrian had a galleon for every time someone shoved him past him, to get to his brother. He'd be rich. Hadrian winced as his backside hit the ground, a girl, probably not even twelve years old bounded up to a bewildered Harry, Hadrian would have laughed if he wasn't on the ground.

Bloody hell, they hadn't even left the Dursleys let and Harry was already noticed

The young girl seemed to be ecstatic about meeting the Green eyed boy, Hadrian laughed silently as he watched Harry be assaulted with questions and almost violent hugs. Harry's eyes were wide and he stuttered, not expecting the sudden 'fangirl' attack so soon, Hadrian loved counting down when they arrive at the station. Usually the attacks didn't start until they had reached Platform 9¾, let alone in the street he lived in. Whenever Hadrian started quietly counting Harry would flush profusely and send a half-hearted glare at his brown eyed twin.

The girl glanced at Hadrian and stopped. Hadrian merely raised an eyebrow at her. For a few short moments Hadrian wondered where the girl had even come from, he hadn't seen anyone in the street when he left the house.

"Y-you look like Harry." She stuttered, her rosy cheeks seemed to darken.

"Well that usually happens with twins." Hadrian deadpanned and looked at the house, praying Uncle Vernon would hurry up, he didn't have time for this. He had to get on the train and find Draco, his best friend.

The girl spun to face Harry, who jumped a bit and smiled hesitatingly at her.

"You have a twin!?" Hadrian sighed and rolled his eyes, ' _here we go'._

"Um, yeah, I've had one since birth, y'know..." Harry stated, he was confused, didn't everyone know this?

"State your purpose of being here or leave, we do not have the time for this." Hadrian said irritably. The girl looked at him horrified and Harry gave him a look that clearly said, 'what's up with you?'

Before the Blonde could respond, Vernon came bounding out of the house. Hadrian visibly stiffened, he hated his uncle with a passion, he used to hit Harry, but when Hadrian finally had enough of his brothers torment Hadrian went and begged Vernon to hurt him instead. It certainly hurt, a lot, but as long as Harry wasn't receiving the abuse, he was fine.

Vernon stopped short when he saw the blonde. "Is this one of the freaks like you?" He demanded Hadrian. The grey eyed boy looked at the girl, she looked terrified, probably upon realizing the whale of a man was a muggle.

Hadrian took pity on her. "No, she's from the neighborhood over, she got lost and asked us for directions." Vernon squinted his beady eyes at Hadrian, who kept his expression blank.

Vernon nodded and sent an obviously fake smile at the tiny girl. "Well, you better be off then, my nephews and I have to go." Hadrian shifted his gaze away from the awe struck girl, she was most likely surprised Hadrian covered for her. He listened as her footsteps became distant.

"Get in the car you freaks, I will not have you infecting these children with your freakishness." Harry grumbled and climbed inside the car, Hadrian following afterwards. They buckled up and sat in silence as Vernon muttered curses under his breath.

Hadrian looked over at Harry, his twins intense green eyes were lowered to his lap, too afraid to look up and risk being yelled at by his whale of an uncle. Harry, in his opinion, was by far the more attractive twin. Shaggy black hair and unnaturally green eyes. Harry was the spitting image of his father, Hadrian had gotten his mothers looks. Though his hair was a darker shade of red and his eyes were a mixture of brown and green, he also had a few freckles here and there. Hadrian didn't believe he was all that attractive, really. Harry was quite lucky.

This would be their sixth year at Hogwarts, Hadrian was quite excited, and his favourite classes were Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts. Hadrian wished he could say loved Quidditch, but he couldn't. He actually despised the sport, he wasn't entirely sure why, just something about the sport made him uncomfortable.

From beside him, Hadrian noticed Harry wince and his hand fly up to his scar. Hadrian soon felt a sharp pain on his collarbone and placed his hand over it. They both had matching scars in the shape of a lightning bolt, Harry's was on his forehead and Hadrian's on his collarbone. They shared a concerned look, why was it hurting? Hadrian was almost one hundred per cent sure Voldemort was nowhere near them, even though Hadrian had only met the man twice, when his parents died and in first year.

"Get your arses out of this car this instant!" Hadrian and Harry didn't reply as they climbed out of the small car. Why should they say goodbye? Vernon didn't deserve to be in their presence.

As soon as they got their trunks and their pets cages, Vernon was driving away, leaving them in the dust.

Hadrian peered into his kittens cage to make sure she was alright. Sylvia was a beautiful white Scottish Fold. Hadrian absolutely adored her, she was only a month old. After his Owl, Amell died he had been meaning to get a kitten, he was still grieving over Amell but he was sure he's get over it in the next year or two, he had dearly loved Amell.

Hadrian was quite tired of walking to other end of the train to get to the Slytherin section, whose idea was it to declare the back of the train was for Slytherins? After five long minutes of searching for his pretentious Blond friend, he finally found him in one of the last compartments.

Hadrian huffed and sat down beside Draco. "Must you insist on picking the last damn carriage?" Draco smirked at him.

"Yes, I really must." Hadrian half-heartedly glared at Draco. Hadrian sad a brief hello to the other occupants, which consisted of; Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini.

"Where's Crabbe and Goyle?" Hadrian asked upon noticing Draco's boy guards weren't there.

Draco shrugged and suddenly pulled a green apple out of his jacket. Hadrian snorted at the Blond.

"I'm beginning to think you have some kind of apple fetish." Draco glared at him, Hadrian smirked as he saw Blaise choke on his water and Pansy laughed into her hand.

"Shut up, Malfoy's don't have 'fetishes'." Draco stuck his nose up.

Hadrian placed a sympathetic hand on Draco's shoulder. "Don't worry Draco, we'll be here for you when you're ready to come out." Pansy lost it and was now in hysterics, Blaise was trying very hard not to laugh.

Draco shoved his hand off and turned away from him. "Don't touch me." Hadrian smirked and leaned back into his seat. "You love me." "Mhm."

The four friends all talking quietly together were suddenly interrupted by a 'BANG!' and the carriage was filled with black smoke, Hadrian's wand was instantly in his hand and was up on his feet in record time. Screams of shock and surprise filled the air. He felt someone grab his arm and voice whisper;

"It's just me, don't worry." Draco. Hadrian sighed in relief but didn't let his guard down.

When the smoke cleared many of the Slytherins were up and looking around in confusion, nothing out of the ordinary.

"Probably just a first year playing a joke." Draco sneered and sat back down, his friends following his action. Hadrian glanced around nervously, still tense from the sudden surprise.

They eventually arrived at Hogwarts, Hadrian, Pansy and Blaise all stood up and made for the exit. Hadrian stopped and turned to Draco who was still sitting in the same place.

"Draco?" Pansy asked from behind Hadrian.

"Go on, I just have to check something." Draco's voice was soft as he stared at the table. Pansy and Blaise moved on but Hadrian stayed, looking at his friend concerned.

"Hadrian, just go with the others and I'll be there soon." Draco stood up and walked over to the red head, his voice soft and eyes pleading. A tone rarely anyone got the pleasure of hearing.

Hadrian hesitated, curious as to why Draco wanted to stay. "Okay…" Draco smiled at him, also something people rarely got to see.

Seated in between Pansy and Blaise, Hadrian kept looking up at the doors to the Great Hall, waiting for Draco to enter. Hadrian also noticed Harry wasn't in the Great Hall either. Hadrian groaned.

"I swear if they've gotten into a fight already," Hadrian mumbled to Blaise. The Italian boy looked at him questionably.

"Neither Draco or Harry are here." Blaise looked around and nodded.

"Most likely, do they really need to be fighting this early in the year? Class haven't started." Blaise said exasperated. They were both used to Harry and Draco being at each other's throats but this was a bit ridiculous.

"I'm going to hex them both if either of them walk in with an injury." Blaise let a small smile pass over his face as he watched the enraged red head with amusement. Blaise knew Hadrian's threats were not to be taken lightly, Cormac McClaggen learnt that the hard way.

Soon enough, Draco walked in looking quite angry. Blaise sighed and prepared himself for Draco's rant. Draco sat down across from them and angrily glared at the table, as if it had offended him somehow.

Right after that, Harry walked in with a blood stained rag over his nose. Hadrian crossed his arms and looked at Draco.

"What?" Draco said when he saw the look he was receiving. Both Pansy and Blaise were glad they weren't on the receiving end of Hadrian's anger.

"Already Draco? You're fighting with Harry before classes have even started!" Draco sat up straight and glared right back at Hadrian. Pansy and Blaise shared a look, this wasn't good. Usually when Hadrian and Draco argue, it went on for hours.

"It's not my fault Potter can't control himself!" Draco snapped back.

"He's the one with the bloody nose! The fuck you mean he has no control, you're the one with not a scratch!" People were looking now.

"Well he should have been minding his own business!"

"Says you! You're always getting into other people's businesses!"

"I have every right to-"

"No you fucking don't!" The entire hall was watching them now.

"Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy." Came a deep drawl from behind Harry. Draco and Hadrian froze and looked up at professor Snape.

"Detention for you both in my office on Wednesday. Also 20 points from Slytherin for fighting and foul language." Draco and Hadrian nodded. Hadrian sheepishly at the Professor, who merely raised an eyebrow and stalked back up to the Head table.

After dinner Hadrian threw his arms around Draco's waist and laughed as Draco yelped in surprise.

"Hadrian, would you care to explain what it is you're doing?" Draco drawled looking down at the messy reddish brown hair.

"I won't let go until you forgive me." Hadrian stated and tightened his grip. He frowned when noticed how thin Draco was, he wasn't normally this skinny, was he?

Draco huffed and tried walking with Hadrian's arms wrapped around him. Draco sneered at anyone who dared look at them too long.

"Harry dearest, you need to let go otherwise I'll charm your hair pink whilst you sleep."

"Not until you forgive me." Pansy and Blaise watched the situation with amusement, clearly enjoying this.

"Fine. You're forgiven." Hadrian nodded satisfied and let up his death grip. Draco just sighed and watched the overly happy Hadrian grin at him.

"Whatever."

All four of them made their way back to the common room, the Slytherin common room wasn't actually as cold as the other houses thought. It would have been if it weren't for the heating charms on the common room and the dormitories.

Hadrian sat himself down in front of the fire place and watched the green flames dance. He loved fire almost more than books. He felt Draco sit down beside him and they fell into a comfortable silence.

Why couldn't others see this side of Draco?


End file.
